A punishment fit for a princess
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Leia is punished by Jabba in a particularly horrific way, one which will break her spirit as never before. Takes place after my AU story "Woman in Silver". Adults only.


**PUNISHMENT FIT FOR A PRINCESS: A star wars fanfic by the legoking99**

**Sexual abuse/rape and diaper use inside, 18 and over only. Takes place after "Woman in silver".**

The twin suns of Tattooine slowly set down on the desert planet as Leia danced in Jabba's palace in her glimmering golden bikini, dazzling all who watched her. Once, she had been a fiery, untamed princess of Alderaan, who willingly wore the golden bikini since as a captured sex slave, her only other choice of attire was her bare skin. Now, she begged Jabba to wear it whenever he stripped her naked, since being naked in public was a source of shame for slave girls, especially Jabba's favorite, since her body was for Jabba alone. Jabba looked at Leia with a look of disappointment, swirling his wine in his goblet. He snapped his fat fingers twice as the crowd cheered and tossed credit chips at Leia's bare feet. She no longer wore her boots, since they were made to resemble military boots. Leia was no longer a warrior, she was now a body to be seen and used.

"Princess, come to me." Jabba said as he tugged Leia's chains, his slave girl instantly running to his throne and bowing low in front of the carbon-frozen bodies of her friends.

"What is it, most exalted one?" Leia asked, looking up just enough to look at Jabba but not make eye contact.

She stood on the grating that now held the carbon-freeze chamber Jabba had purchased to replace the Rancor pit, her feet shivering as she remembered her first time being punished by being frozen alive in the carbonite.

"I am to understand from my guards that you gave those poor beggars your earrings?" Jabba said as he glared at Leia.

Leia gulped, shaking in fear as she touched her now-bare ears.

"They were starving, master." She said as she looked down in shame. "Your slave just thought that…the gold might help them, and-"

"You are not to give away the lovely things I give to you, my pet." Jabba said as he towered over his sex slave on his dais. "They are not fit for lowly commoners. You are a princess, and as your owner, people might think that I might be charitable towards by business dealers. What would happen to me then?"

Leia shrank down, appearing to become extremely small.

"I'm sorry, master." She said.

Jabba's earholes perked up.

"Did you just say…I?" he asked with a growl.

Leia clapped her hands over her lovely mouth.

"You have no identity, Kahnkee." He said, slithering off his throne and grasping his chains. "You are only a Kun'chee, a hole to be used to sate me whenever necessary. You are a beautiful decoration to be looked at and touched like your friends there."

"Your slave is sorry, master!" Leia said frantically, dropping to her knees and looking around her as a ring of Gammoreans surrounded her. "Please forgive her!"

"No." Jabba said, grabbing a frog from his snackquarium and chewing it as he squealed in pain. "You must be punished. Take off your clothes."

Leia shuddered and stood up, closing her lovely eyes.

"As you command, high exalted one." She said, reaching around behind her to undo the straps of her bra.

The garment was removed from her chest and handed to a guard who then put in on a mannequin in a transparisteel case. Leia then unclipped her skirts and handed them away, the same with her boots, bracelets, and hair clips, leaving her entirely unadorned with anything Jabba had given her, which is to say, every single solitary piece of her costume. Once she was completely naked, Leia stood in utter shame. She still danced without shame, but nudity was still very humiliating for her, especially since it was always in front of men.

"Now, to the dungeons." Jabba said, glaring at Leia as she was prodded along by the pig-guards. "You know the punishment for disobeying me, just be grateful Melina Carniss is unavailable at the moment due to business in town."

Leia gulped. Indeed she did know. She walked naked out of the throne room, prodded in the butt and small of her back by the points of the Gammoreans' vibro-axes. Her unsupported breasts swung slightly, enticing the pig-guards. As she walked through the hallways, she passed by multiple cells where the inmates groped her and jeered at her, some of them spitting on her and spewing semen onto her body. Her shame was so palpable you could swim in it.

"In here, whore." One of the Gammoreans said as he pushed Leia into a large barracks room with multiple naked Gammoreans inside. "Time to enjoy her, boys!"

Leia sobbed as the naked Gammoreans jumped down, joined by the guards who accompanied her as they shed their breeches and sprouted huge erections.

"Get down, cunt!" one of them, Wartug, yelled as he shoved Leia onto a bench, pulling his 12-inch member from his pants. "Open wide and get ready for a shaft!"

Leia opened wide as her whore makeup was smeared by the hands and cocks rubbing against her face. She was shoved face-down onto the bench and her mouth forced open by two hands, a gigantic cock sliding into her mouth and down her throat. She gagged and coughed, breathing through her nose as she felt the cock thrusting down her throat. Another penis, belonging to a guard named Gaklutz, made itself known in her anus, making her moan in pain as the unlubricated rod plunged deeper and deeper.

"Come on whore, this is nothing to your master's dick!" Wartug jeered at her as he thrust inside of her mouth, rubbing his huge testicles against her chin. "Suck harder!"

Leia suckled harder, wincing in pain as a 15-inch cock stretched her ass to its zenith. She moaned as her breasts were manhandled, making her nipples stand on end.

"Touch yourself, whore!" one of them yelled as he dumped beer over her beautiful face. "We know you like it!"

Leia shivered as she reached down and thrust her fingers into her moist vaginal lips, rubbing and fingering herself as she felt the pain and humiliation of the penises in her anus and mouth. She was regal, even as a slave girl, but she would be punished by being brought down to the lowest level of all, a common slave who could, and usually would, be raped and violated by all.

"Urrgh!" Gaklutz groaned as he thrust in her anus one more time, emptying his load in her colon. "Man, this slut's got a tight fuckin' ass!"

Leia gasped as she felt another guard enter her rear, the one in her pussy emptying himself and squirting it all over her naked body. She sobbed, her slut makeup blinding her as it entered her eyes. She knew how this went, they would rape her for as long as they wanted, which was all day if they could. And she would have to take it. She looked up at the lights from the dungeon as the three Gammoreans came at once and wondered how long it would last. She was sorry, but now there was nothing to do about it. The one in her mouth came and she swallowed instinctively, gagged on the bitter taste of his juices.

"Get on your knees, cunt!" one of them yelled. "Get ready for a bath!"

Leia instantly got on her knees, one of the Gammoreans pulling a large bathtub out from the side and pulling it out. Her then lifted Leia with ease and placed her in the tub, with 12 guards surrounding the naked slave girl and pointing their cocks at her naked form.

"Here it comes whore, here comes the shower!" chuckled Wartug, rubbing his cock as the rest of the guards did the same.

Another line of guards masturbated to her naked body, and another, and another. It went on for hours on end, filling the tub with juices as Leia cried out in shame.

"All right, that's enough." Said the voice of Bib Fortuna as he walked into the dungeons. "I think the little slut has learned her lesson, isn't that right, little Princess?"

Leia sobbed as the last two streams of thick, sticky cum spurted out and doused her, covering her entire body with the thick, sticky juices. The bathtub was half full, leaving her nearly swimming in it. Her skin was sticky with cum, which was soaking into her hair, filling her ears, covering her eyes, permeating every pore of her nude form.

"Do you understand your place here, whore?" Bib asked as Leia looked down in complete and utter shame and humiliation.

"Y-Yes, master Fortuna!" Leia sobbed as she looked down at Bib's feet.

"Good, now put this on and follow me." Bib said as he tossed a thick, white garment at Leia's feet as two Gammoreans pulled her out of the tub, her cum-coated body sore and abused.

Leia looked down at the garment, seeing only a huge, padded diaper. She sobbed openly now, crying in shame as she slid the ballooning pad over her crotch. The diaper was the punishment she hated almost as much as the rapes, the beatings and the force-feeding she was often subjected to as punishment. It removed what little independence she had as a slave girl and made her an infantile girl.

"I said follow me!" Bib said as Leia jumped up and ran towards him.

"C-Coming, master!" she yelled as she ran into the throne room, covered in cum and with her gigantic diaper crinkling.

The crowds laughed and jeered at her, clearing the way as Leia gasped at the sight before her. The carbon-freezing chamber was open and ready, Jabba staring at her, filthy and in nothing but her diaper.

"Do not fear, my pet. I will not freeze your entire body." Jabba said with a smirk. "Only enough for me to…appreciate it fully."

Leia gulped as the Gammoreans grabbed her and held her by the arms, groping her bare breasts as a claw from the ceiling grabbed her by the shoulders and clamped down hard, lowering her diaper-clad body into the pit. Suddenly, she hit a large metal frame, forcing her body into a sitting position. There was a hiss of tibanna gas and a cold sensation around Leia's body below her neck, freezing it instantly. The claw then lifted Leia upwards, revealing her body for all to see.

"Behold, the former Princess of the Rebellion." Jabba said as his crowd laughed and guffawed and jeered.

Leia was in shock. She was frozen in a sitting position, with the carbonite capturing every single solitary detail from her areoles of her nipples to the folds of the humungous diaper she had been forced to wear. Leia felt absolutely humiliated as her body was groped and touched, feeling nothing physically, but mentally she was absolutely shamed. She saw her golden bikini in the transparisteel case and longed for it, wishing for the tiny amount of cover that it presented.

"Hail the princess of Tattooine!" Jabba cried out as the diaper-clad, frozen Leia was placed in a gold-plated throne made specifically for her next to Jabba's dais, her name carved in the backrest.

Leia felt absolute shame at this, raped and fondled, being frozen and helpless as a baby, wearing the diaper and being immobilized for…who knows how long.

"Have you learned your lesson now, Kahnkee?" Jabba asked as he touched Leia's face, making her shiver as he touched her frozen breasts.

"Y-Yes, master." Leia sobbed as the crowd laughed at her.

"Good." Jabba said as he licked her from her frozen stomach to her breasts. "Then I will unfreeze you in the morning. And then you will wear your diaper until I say so. You will not be changed for the next week, so you will have to scoop your solid waste out by yourself, however you can. Is that clear?"

Leia sobbed, feeling such absolute shame at this that she couldn't contain it anymore.

"Y-Yes, master!" she cried, tears falling as she hung her head as much as possible in her carbonite throne.

Salacious Crumb jumped onto her and cackled, latching onto her head and rubbing himself against her.

"Suck my pet, Princess." Jabba demanded as Salacious thrust his penis into Leia's mouth. "Suck him good."

Leia sobbed at the bestiality she was forced to perform, sucking a monkey's thick cock as her mouth still tasted of Gammorean cum. She felt the cum from her pussy that could not be contained leaking out of her and staining the diaper. She felt her bowels and bladder, loosened by the thorough fucking she had received, relieving themselves into the humungous, padded diaper. Leia cried in shame as Salacious pulled out, squirting his juices onto her eyes. She was helpless, unable to move anything below her neck and unable to wipe away his juices.

"It is time for bed, Princess." Jabba said as he kissed Leia's lovely face, smearing the cum over her eyes even more. "Perhaps tomorrow you shall be more subservient?"

"Yes, master." Leia said as she blinked through the cum covering her eyes, sitting there on the throne because there wasn't anything else for her to do.

She sat next to her master's dais, feeling absolute shame. What did she used to do before this? She could barely remember, was losing her mind every day she spent here in the palace. Leia lay back on her throne, feeling the diaper that was frozen into place with her. She prayed it would hold until morning. The naked slave girl hated diapers, she hated wearing them, hated especially knowing that she would be forced to wear this one past its emptying date.

"I'm sorry, master." She said, hanging her head and falling asleep with a barrage of depression hitting her like a maglev train. "I'm sorry…."

But it was too late. There was nothing she could do. Leia felt her diaper squishing and crinkling beneath her as her waste filled it. She knew tomorrow was going to be a horrible day, but as a slave, she could do nothing about it.

She was nothing now, nothing but a slave in gold.

**The end.**

**Tell me what you think of this story, I'm experimenting with different erotic AU stories. If you like my more lighthearted stuff, check out "Au natural weekend" and "Bride in gold", "Rescued by Rotta", and "Smuggler in a vacuum".**


End file.
